


I love you THIS much!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute coupleness, M/M, Will you play with me?, piano playing, silly Feli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano gets bored, and decides he needs to get Ludwig to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you THIS much!

Felicano sat backwards on the piano bench, kicking his legs happily. He looked around the room, and sighed. He glanced at his watch, and sighed again.   
It was still three more hours until Ludwig would be done working. It was just unbearable! All Feli wanted to do was be with him, maybe play with him. They could find something to do together, he was absolutely certain. If only Ludwig didn’t work so much. Seriously, the man was going to work himself to death. 

Feliciano stood up, bouncing on his toes. Maybe he could go in there and see if Ludwig wanted to take a break. Just for a little while.   
No. He couldn’t do that. That would be rude. Feli wouldn’t want to be rude to Ludwig. 

He turned around and plunked himself down on the Piano bench with an irritated huff. This was going nowhere. 

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. Maybe he could lure Ludwig out of the office. If he acted and sounded like he was having tons of fun, then Ludwig would be reminded of how boring his work was, shirk the rest of it off, and join him! Then he wouldn’t have to be alone! It was a great plan!

Now, what to do to pretend he was having fun…. 

Well, he could start by playing a song on the piano. Pianos were always nice, and he knew that Ludwig loved music. 

He playfully tapped out the first sharp notes of a children’s song, giggling to himself. After a few bars of silence, he launched into a crazed rendition of some Bach piece he couldn’t remember the name of. 

Inside his office, Ludwig couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or wince. That would be just like Feli, tricking him into thinking he was going to play easy pieces, then play some complicated thing that sounded like wild horses. He was fairly certain that this was supposed to be a slow, relaxing piece, but Feli played it like a rapid concerto.

Ludwig chuckled, resuming his paperwork. Oh Feli…

Feli stopped midway through his song, already bored with that piece. He jumped into a tinkle little lullaby Elizabeta used to sing to him when he couldn’t sleep. He loved that song. He hoped that she never knew that he would stay up intentionally so she would sing to him. 

He unconsciously started singing the words softly to himself. “Night is just falling, the bunny's ears droop, The kitten's purring, Go to sleep you, little baby. Sleep, baby, sleep, Close your eyes. Sleep, ingo-bingo, little rose bud. The violet is sleeping, Sleep, baby. ”

Ludwig stifled a laugh at the rough English translation of Hungary’s classic lullaby. He kind of wanted to go out there and correct the boy, tell him he should be singing it differently. 

But his mistranslated little ditty was adorable. Really adorable. 

“Those who can't walk in step won't get strudel in the evening. For the strudel is very good, it's for the soldiers. We're not going too far, just till the fringes of the village. We won't be there too long, just for twelve hours.” 

Ludwig pressed his fingers over his mouth, eyes closed tight in an effort not to laugh out loud. That boy was fricking adorable. 

Fricking. Adorable. 

“The end!” Feli cheered triumphantly. He poked out a cheerful little chord, and stood up on the piano bench. “Ludwig!” He yelled. “Does it sound like I’m having fun yet?”

Ludwig grinned. “Yes, it does.” 

“Are you going to come have fun with me?”Feli bounced hopefully.

If Ludwig had been able to see the hopeful expression on Feli’s face, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. 

“I am working, Feli. I cannot.”

Feli drooped, stepping sadly off the bench and curling into a puddle of depression on the floor. “Oh. Okay.”

Ludwig winced. He sounded so disappointed. It was heartbreaking to hear and think about. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out?”Feli asked again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “We could draw pictures, or play a game, or cook pasta, or even train more if you really want to.” He got up and walked to the office door.

Ludwig buried his face in his hands. This was just too painful! He so badly wanted to make the Feli happy! So badly! But there was all this work to do, and his boss   
was going to be mad at him if he didn’t get it done. The work needed to get done…

Ludwig looked up as Feli hesitantly poked his head inside the door. 

“Please?” Feli whispered, big brown eyes wide and hopeful.

Ludwig sighed, knowing that it would be futile to resist. The poor German hadn’t realized when he gave his heart to Feli that it meant giving his self control away too. 

“Come here, Liebling.” Ludwig whispered, gesturing to his lap. 

“Yay!” Feli cheered, racing across the room and lunching himself enthusiastically into Lud’s lap. He threw his arms around his broad shoulders and planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek. 

Ludwig blushed a little. He pulled Feli into a tighter hug, burying his nose deep in Feli’s neck. He took a deep breath, enjoying the odd smell that followed the   
Italian around. A strange mix of pasta, oil paints, and the great outdoors. 

“I’m really happy you want to spend time with me! Ve!”

Ludwig laughed at the sudden recurrence of Feli’s vocal tick. It only came out when he was super excited, but it was cute as hell when it did. All the more incentive to make him excited. 

“What would you like to do, Luddy?” Feli asked, wiggling in excitement. 

“I – I don’t know.” Ludwig said, grabbing Feli by the shoulders and holding him out, giving him a long look over. 

“Are you – wiggling in excitement?” Ludwig asked, a teasing smile poking around in the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe?” Feli squeaked, suddenly beet red. He sat himself down, and clamped his hands over his knees. The determined pose of self inflicted stillness lasted only moments. Soon, he was bouncing in Ludwig’s lap again, completely unaware that he had started moving again. 

Ludwig chuckled. Feli was just so – so perfect. He was keeping him. There was no doubt about it. Feli was his and his alone, and he would never ever share. 

“I love you.” Ludwig whispered, kissing Feli on the forehead. 

“I love you more.” Feli said, grinning childishly. 

“I don’t think so.” Ludwig ran his hands through Feli’s hair. 

“Oh, yes, I do.” Feli said, climbing out of Ludwig’s lap. “I love you this much!” he cheered, stretching out his arms as far as they could go.

“Well.” Ludwig stood up, and grinned. Challenge accepted. “I love you this much.” 

Feli frowned at the visible difference in size between their arms. 

“Well,” Feli looked around the room. “I love you this much!”He pointed from his toes to the very tip of his up-stretched fingers. 

Ludwig smiled lazily. “Well, mein little Schatzi, I love you this much.” He copied the Italian’s gesture, fingertips coming within inches of the ceiling.

Feli pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. “Well, well – well I – “His face brightened. “I love you this much!” He climbed on top of Ludwig’s desk, and   
stood on his tip toes, he jumped up once, holding his hands over his head. 

Ludwig sighed. “You do know that if I climbed on that chair, I’d still be taller than you?” 

Feli’s face crumpled a little bit. He swallowed hard, and sat down on top of the desk. “Yeah, I know.”

Ludwig fumbled for something to fix it with. He hadn’t meant to break the poor guy’s heart, he was just trying to be logical. He was bigger than Italy, any which way you look at it. 

Feli sighed, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

Ludwig sat down in his chair, and scooted it forward so he could look Feli in the eye.

“Feli?”He whispered, afraid that he had made him cry.

Feli didn’t respond. 

“Sweetheart?”

Feli’s eyes snapped up. He looked at Ludwig almost – almost longingly. His thin fingers reached out a little. 

Ludwig was confused. This seemed like too sudden of a mood switch. This was too haunted of a look for such a sweet person. Too haunted, too lonely.

Feli slipped off the desk and fell into Ludwig’s lap again, burying his face in his green military uniform. He breathed in the familiar smell, relaxing a little.

“Feli?” Ludwig asked hesitantly. Had he completely broken him?

“Ludwig?”Feli sat up a little. 

“Yes liebling?” 

“Can we agree that we love each other just as much?” 

“Ja. Of course. Of course.”

Ludwig gently grabbed Feli’s chin and pulled his face up so he could see those big brown eyes he loved so much. “Feli?”

“Yes?” Feli whispered, hoping that the three small tears were invisible. 

Ludwig had some vague plan for something uplifting to say. It would lift Feli’s dejected spirit’s and fix whatever it was that he had broken. 

Instead, he just kissed him. 

Feli gasped, and jerked upright as if he had been stuck in an electrical socket.

“You – You just kissed me!”

“I did.” Ludwig smiled lazily, glad that his plan had worked. 

Feli blushed, and settled down again with a small happy noise. “Ludwig?”

“Yes?”

“Can we go outside and play?”

“Sure Feli. Whatever you want.Whatever you want...”


End file.
